


The desert keeps its secrets well.

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate SG-1, The Mummy Series
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e13 The Curse, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-19
Updated: 2007-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet Fraiser is sent backwards in time and meets Ardeth Bey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The desert keeps its secrets well.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/651344.html?thread=5305424#t5305424).

When Janet woke to the parched desert air, she frowned. "Where am I?" The last thing she'd known was a sharp pain as Osiris had flung her against a temple wall with the ribbon device.

"You are in Egypt." The man was tall, with long black hair. His voice held the accent of a native Arabic speaker. Daniel would be able to tell her more about him. Janet looked around. No Daniel. No Sam. "I am Ardeth Bey."

The last thing Janet expected was to wake up in a tent with a man who looked like he belonged on the cover of a romance novel. "Osiris?" Janet shook her head to clear it. "Did she--?"

"The blonde woman in linen clothing?" Ardeth shook his head. She will trouble you no longer.

"Where is she?" Janet pushed herself up. "Where are my friends?"

"You were alone when we found you." Ardeth's look was sympathetic. "I am sorry."

"We have to find them." She swung her legs out of bed and tried to stand. Janet frowned at having to sit back down again. She was still too prone to dizziness. She started mentally cataloguing possible injuries Sam or Daniel could have sustained.

"You must rest." Ardeth brought her a glass of water. "We will search for your friends when you are healed, but you must prepare for disappointment. The desert keeps its secrets well."

\--end--


End file.
